I can treat you better
by LAlaLAnd328
Summary: One Shot. He never believed in love at first sight until he saw her.


Hey all! So, I've had random one shots stuck in my head based off songs. I hope you don't mind these quick little stories!

The first one is based off the Shawn Mendes song, "I can treat you better"

When I thought of this story, Raye and Jadeite came to mind!

I do not own the song or the characters. Not making any money off of it. I just enjoy the song and writing. :)

* * *

I won't lie to you  
I know he's just not right for you  
And you can tell me if I'm off  
But I see it on your face  
When you say that he's the one that you want  
And you're spending all your time  
In this wrong situation  
And anytime you want it to stop

Jed slipped into one of the stools located at the main counter of the Crown Arcade. It had been a hectic day at work; twelve hour shifts could become taxing, especially with his job. Being a police officer had been a dream since he'd been eight years old and one of the kids in his second grade class invited his father in for show and tell. He still remembered the way the silver star shinned on his chest. How his blue uniform, tailored perfectly to him, was crisp and neat. He talked about his job. About arresting the bad guys. About the brotherhood that surrounded it. Jed had been hooked and from that day on, vowed to one day wear the uniform and protect people. He chuckled lightly while running a hand through his short, golden hair. Seventeen years later and he fulfilled that dream.

Shifting his sky blue eyes around the arcade, he smiled gently at the waitress who lifted the coffee pot, a silent but knowing question. He nodded and went back to his search. She normally came around this time, her arms full of books from the local University. Jed grinned lightly at the waitress and nodded his head in thanks as he thought about the woman he was waiting on. They had started chatting off and on for the past six months here, at this very counter.

He still remembered their first meeting, which hadn't started off the greatest.

She had come stumbling in, mumbling under her breath and lifted a massive bag onto the counter, dumping various pieces from it out. Most notably, crushed up papers. One paper had rolled onto his napkin and without much thought, he lifted it and opened it.

" _Hey! Please don't read that!"_

His eyes jumped to the angelic, yet impatient voice not two seats down from him. His breath had caught at the sight. She was in a red tank top that had been drenched through, a pair of shorts, that stopped mid thigh and flip flops that squeaked as she moved to grab the paper from him. Her dark hair was up in a messy bun, but he could tell just by the sheer amount, that it was long. It wasn't really her drenched, beautiful body that truly captivated him. It was her blue-bonnet eyes that seemed to have a hint of violet splashed throughout, surrounded by dark lashes. It was the smallest hint of freckles dotted along her perfectly shaped nose. He never believed in love at first sight until he saw her.

He remembered handing the paper back, apologizing as he did.

She blinked a few times and nodded her head.

 _"Sorry. I'm out of sorts. I didn't expect this kind of weather today. Plus, it's September. Summer."_

He had chuckled then, as he glanced out the windows at the downpour.

 _"Not from Seattle?_ "

She shook her head, a look of despair running across her face and then quickly disappearing.

 _"I'm originally from California. San Francisco, specifically."_

He remembered how easily their conversation flowed as she sat down, taking the napkin and dabbing her neck and upper chest.

Shaking out of his memory, he stared out the window, watching the rain quickly slide against the glass. They had continued running into each other every week after that first encounter. He remembered they had been talking for just a week before she mentioned a boyfriend, back at home. They had been in the middle of a conversation about her psychology studies when her phone beeped.

She had looked at it, a slight grimace appearing on her face before flipping the phone over.

 _"Do you need to answer that?"_

 _She sighed heavily._

 _"It's my boyfriend. We had dated off and on throughout high school, but broke up right before graduation; he cheated on me because I wouldn't sleep with him. He found someone who would. After I finished my associates degree, he asked me out again right before I was accepted into the University of Seattle."_

Jed remembered feeling like his heart breaking into a million pieces as her phone beeped again.

 _"It sounds urgent."_

She had sighed again.

 _"He keeps thinking I'm cheating on him. I told him I met a new friend. Well, you."_

He had nodded then. The friend-zone. The area no man wanted to be in with a girl.

 _"If you don't mind me asking, Raye. If he cheated on you in high school, why did you decide to date him again?"_

She had looked defeated at the question. Her body posture going slightly more rigid.

 _"He's in the young senator program. My father is his mentor. My father is a senator, not a good one. But Chad, my boyfriend, admires him. My father insisted I give him another chance. He said since he's paying for my University, I owe him."_

I know I can treat you better  
Than he can  
And any girl like you deserves a gentleman

Jed remembered her defeated look. Throughout the next few months he had learned more and more about her father. Raye talked little about him, but the amount she did, he was able to piece together. The man used Raye for whatever purpose he wanted. He remembered the first time they hung out outside the Crown Arcade. He had been talking about seeing the new Star Wars movie and was shocked she hadn't seen any of them. She surprised him during their next chat with two tickets on opening night.

He had a shift but convinced another officer to switch shifts with him; plus adding in two tickets to a Seattle Seahawks game. It had been an expensive switch, but one he'd gladly do a million times over. They had met at the theater; him arriving first. He remembered going over his outfit at least five times before deciding on his favorite jeans and a black hoodie. He chastised himself for even thinking it was a date, especially when she had a boyfriend and realistically, nothing romantic had even transpired between them. She truly saw him as just a friend.

He had shoved his hands in his pockets as the cold December air trickled around him.

 _"There you are! I thought I was late at first!"_

He could remember every detail about her. Her long black hair was placed into a braid that fell over her shoulder and down to her waist. She had on skin tight, dark jeans and a dark olive jacket that seemed to hug her body. Her long legs were covered up to the knees with a pair of dark brown boots. He smiled as he noticed the red scarf he had gotten her when she announced she received a 4.0 for the Semester. Even with the added height of the boots though, He grinned, realizing his head would fit perfectly on top of her own while standing.

They had purchased one large popcorn and two sodas before settling in their seats.

 _"I wish I would have researched about this.I normally don't see movies."_

He smiled, an idea coming to his mind.

 _"We could do a Star Wars marathon at my house this weekend, I'm off since till Christmas. Catch you up on everything."_

He remembered seeing a blush run across her cheeks as the lights dimed and the previews began. She had never answered him.

Tell me why are we wasting time  
On all your wasted cryin'  
When you should be with me instead  
I know I can treat you better  
Better than he can

Jed sipped his coffee slowly, wondering where she was. It was passed four now. She typically was an on time woman, something he found endearing. He thought back to the only other time she was late, she had come in, eyes reddened.

He had been concerned. He hadn't seen her even remotely this upset before.

 _"What's wrong?"_

She dropped her bag on the counter and sat down in a huff.

" _My father.."_ the words had come out in a hiss as she added cream and sugar to the coffee he had waiting for her.

 _"What happened?"_

He watched her stir and after tapping the spoon on the cup, did she turn to him.

 _"He wants me to marry Chad."_

Jed swore his heart was broken beyond repair now. The amount of influence her father seemed to have over her was confusing. She seemed to loath the man whom she called father, but at the same time, yearned for his approval.

 _"What.." he had to swallow before he could finish, "What was your answer?"_

Her blue bonnet eyes had looked at him then. So full of pain that his first instinct was to just wrap her up in his arms. But, he refrained. They were friends and friends only. She never crossed a line with him.

 _"I...I." she stopped and looked down, her hands twisting the napkin in her lap. "He threatened to cut off my tuition funds this next semester. To remove me from the inheritance and everything that once belonged to my mother. I'd have nothing, financially speaking."_

I'll stop time for you  
The second you say you'd like me to  
I just wanna give you the loving that you're missing  
Baby, just to wake up with you  
Would be everything I need and this could be so different  
Tell me what you want to do

Jed smiled as he finally noticed the familiar red scarf make its way across the glass and finally inside the Crown Arcade. She looked up, her face relieved at seeing him there. He couldn't believe it had been just six months ago that he first laid eyes on the beauty before him. She smiled as she sat down, taking the seat directly next to his own, removing her favorite olive jacket and scarf; adding the cream and sugar to her coffee that he had ordered for her.

"Sorry I'm late. Some freshman thought he could rent a school sweater and give it back once he graduated. I sometimes don't know how some people breath on their own, let alone function."

Jed grinned as he nodded.

"So how are you liking your job?"

She beamed up at him, her eyes alight with a fire he hadn't seen before.

"Besides the normal crap, I'm actually enjoying it. Plus, I can put half of my paychecks towards my tuition. I'll hopefully not have such a large debt once I graduate. But enough about me, how was your day? You look tired." Her hand lifted up to touch one dark circle gently. Jed felt the ripple throughout his body at such a simply touch. He grabbed his coffee and took a sip before answering.

"Long day. Had a few arrests so the paperwork took up most of the day."

She shook her head,

"I don't know how you do it. I envy you though. I don't think I could do your job."

Jed laughed as he turned slightly towards her. His eyes taking in everything about her at once.

"I think you could. You're pretty tough."

Shrugging her shoulders, he noticed the small grin that shaped her lips.

"I'll leave that to you. Besides, a girl likes a man in uniform. I don't think you've ever heared a guy say, "i like a girl in uniform."

Tapping his chin, he couldn't help the smirk, "Sure we do. Just not the kind that should be seen in public."

He laughed as she punched him softly on the arm.

"Men."

He felt his fingers itch to touch her hair, as it brushed against his knee. She kept it down today. He smiled when he realized he told her once, just a month ago, that she should wear her hair down more often. She had taken such pride in it, she should show it off. Since then, she wore it down more often.

"What?"

Jed blinked, had he said something?

"Huh?"

She rolled her eyes at his dumbfounded look and response.

"You're staring. What?"

Rubbing his hands on his jeans, Jed realized it was now or never. Valentine's Day was just two short days away and he couldn't think of anything better than to ask Raye to go out with him. To make her a bigger part of his life; a permanent part one day.

"So, I was thinking. I have the next two days off and I wanted to know if you'd.."

"Yes."

He stopped. Sky blue eyes blinking multiple times before he realized she was staring back, hopeful.

"Yes?"

She smiled then, fully.

"Yes, I'd like to go out with you."

Placing his hands on his knees, he stared at her. How did she know he was going to ask that? From the look on her face, he decided to just put it all out there. He was tired of the dancing around.

"You do realize what you're saying yes to, right?"

It was her turn to stare at him, dumbfounded, for once.

Putting his hand on the right side of her hip, he rotated her around until her legs were situated perfectly between his own. He kept his hand on her waist, with its brother gently grabbing one of her hands. He refused to look away as he spoke.

"It means you're saying yes to not only this date, but all future dates as well. It means that you're saying yes to being my girlfriend and one day, my wife."

He felt her body freeze, but he refused to back down. He knew she wanted to finish school and go into family counseling. He knew she wanted to travel a bit and see the world. He just wanted to be beside her during it all.

"I can see you're holding back. But I want you to know, that I know. You've been used by men in your life. But I promise you, I can treat you better. You deserve happiness and I want to be there with you, experiencing it with you. Creating it with you."

Her blue bonnet eyes grew wide as she opened her mouth, but no words came out. He watched her blush as she snapped it close. She tried again.

"Are you sure?" Her voice was barely audible. He knew she was afraid but he wasn't and he would prove everyday that she didn't need to be afraid with him.

He leaned forward, his eyes never leaving hers as his lips barely touched her own during his soft whisper.

"Positive. I promise I'll never let you down."

Take my hand, we'll be fine  
Promise I won't let you down  
Just know that you don't  
Have to do this alone  
Promise I'll never let you down

'Cause I know I can treat you better

* * *

Done!

So, what do you guys think? Yay? Nay? If yay, I'll definitely try my hand at one shots for all the girls!

-LAla


End file.
